My Boyfriend is Kitsune
by denayaira
Summary: Jadi Uchiha Sasuke itu gampang? Dengan usaha menyembunyikan jati diri tomato-maniac plus seorang kekasih yang lain dari pada yang lain begini? Ups, pikir lagi! ― Naruto dan Sasuke. Inspired by My Girlfriend is Gumiho. Shounen-ai, one-shot, 2140 words. Untuk honeyf. R&R if you don't mind!


**Author's Note:**

A little note here and there, saya ngambil sedikit aja sikon My Girlfriend is Gumiho di sini, gak banyak. /coret/habis saya juga baru nonton sampe episode empat/coret/. Tapi berhubung yang dihadiahi sepertinya belum nonton, saya jelasin dikit:

**Di Korea ada yang namanya Hujan Rubah, hujan sewaktu hari lagi cerah. Dan menurut Gumiho, hujan rubah itu terjadi kalo dia lagi sedih dan menangis.**

**Kedua, Gumiho itu saaangat rakus. Suka banget makan daging dan segala macam jenis olahannya. Bahkan yang mentah pun gak masalah, LOL.**

Afterall, selain dua hal di atas, jangan berharap fanfic ini bakal mirip sama yang aslinya. Biar gimana saya lagi bikin fic Sasuke dan Naruto, bukan murni Naruto yang disulap jadi Gumiho. Mohon maapkan saya sodara-sodari. :B

Sorry for this long author's note. Happy reading!

* * *

><p><strong><span>Disclaimer:<span>**

I do not own Naruto or My Girlfriend is Gumiho. They are respectively belongs to their owners, and I don't making any profit from this fic.

* * *

><p><strong>Dengan cinta untuk Sumi a.k.a honeyf.<br>Happy birthday, hunsie. *hagusampepenyetlagi***

* * *

><p>Kau tahu apa hal yang menyebalkan dari menjadi seorang Uchiha Sasuke?<p>

"**Makan tomatnya juga, Idiot!"**

Fakta bahwa dia adalah seorang penyuka—oh, bukan, _maniak_ tomat.

Dan kau tahu apa kira-kira yang lebih menyebalkan dari itu?

"**Ah, ogah!"**

Fakta bahwa sore ini ia mendapati seorang idiot memohon-mohon untuk meminta dibelikan barbeque lalu menyaksikan idiot yang sama menghabiskan semua daging dari tusukan sebelum akhirnya membuang sisa sayurannya—_termasuk tomat, sekali lagi, T-O-M-A-T, demi Susanoo_—ke dalam keranjang sampah.

"**Makan juga tomatnya supaya kau tidak terus-terusan jadi idiot, IDIOT!"**

Dan tahukah kau apa lagi yang lebih menyebalkan dari itu?

"**Berhenti mengejekku idiot, Brengsek! Begini-begini, aku masih pacarmu!"**

Fakta bahwa si idiot yang tidak berperiketomatan tadi adalah kekasihnya sendiri; Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruto.

Daaan, bisa tebak apa yang paling menyebalkan…?

Tentu saja fakta bahwa—

"…**sekedar kau tahu saja, ya, rubah tidak makan sayur!"**

—kekasihnya itu adalah seorang **siluman rubah**.

* * *

><p><em><strong>A Naruto fanfiction,<strong>_

**My Boyfriend is Kitsune**

_By: Nad_

* * *

><p><strong>DUGH!<strong>

Satu jitakan terdengar dari atas dipan yang terletak di atap apartemen dua lantai berukuran medium milik Uchiha Madara itu… tentu saja disusul dengan—

"GWAH!"—suara pekikan seorang, eh, maksudku, sesiluman rubah.

Naruto tentu saja segera meringis memegangi kepala berambut pirang yang baru beberapa detik lalu menjadi korban tangan indah kekasihnya, mengelus-ngelus bagian belakang kepalanya yang sakit.

Tanpa merubah posisinya yang sedang duduk bersila di atas dipan, ditatapnya tajam si pemilik tangan tadi dengan mata biru langitnya yang jernih namun kini diwarnai dengan sedikit cairan yang orang namai air mata. Hanya sedikit, sungguh, tidak banyak. Itu pun bukan karena dia cengeng, tapi mungkin karena ada gelombang pasca jitakan si Sasuke tadi yang sempat mampir ke kantung air matanya.

"Jangan sering-sering memukul kepalaku begitu dong, Brengsek!" ia akhirnya mengeluarkan protesnya dengan penuh emosi.

Orang yang ditunjuk malah terlihat tenang-tenang saja sambil tetap berdiri di sisi dipan dan bergerak membersihkan sisa kekacauan topan lokal yang Naruto sebut sebagai makan sore.

"Memukulmu di tangan ataupun di kepala tidak akan ada bedanya. Toh kau juga tidak pernah menggunakan otakmu," Sasuke membalas sembari memungut tusuk barbeque logam tipis yang masih ramai dengan sayuran dari atas dipan lalu mengumpulkannya dengan rapi di atas piring putih datar yang ia pegang.

Yah, beberapa potong sayuran dan tomat-tomat malang itu memang masih bisa diselamatkan, walaupun Sasuke jelas dengan sangat berat hati harus mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada kawan-kawan mereka yang telah berada di tempat sampah.

Sayangnya, saking teralihnya dengan tomat-tomat yang menjadi korban, Sasuke tidak sadar bahwa ia tidak langsung mendapatkan balasan.

Sang siluman rubah yang mengenakan celana _baggy_ hitam plus kaos putih berlapis jaket kupluk oranye dan memang berpenampilan seperti pemuda a-be-ge yang berumur enam belas tahun—_padahal justru berusia sepuluh kali lipatnya_—ini terdiam sejenak sebelum membalas dengan bibir yang dimajukan dan dengan suara yang agak lirih—yaah, setidaknya lebih lirih ketimbang pekikannya yang memekakkan telinga tadi.

"…Aku tidak sebodoh itu, tahu…"

Sasuke berhenti dari kegiatannya dan memandang lurus mata biru itu sejenak.

"Aku tidak bilang kau _bodoh_. Kubilang kau _idiot_."

"Dan kubilang kau brengsek!" Naruto cepat-cepat membalas. Matanya benar-benar menunjukkan kekesalan sekarang. "Bisa tidak sih kau bersikap baik sedikit kepadaku? Masa' kau mau terus-terusan merendahkanku hanya karena aku tidak mau menghabiskan tomat-tomat sialan itu?"

Pemuda Uchiha yang mengenakan kemeja biru tua dan celana panjang hitam ini terpaku di sisi dipan dan mengatupkan mulutnya sejenak, memikirkan balasan yang paling tepat sasaran untuk si pirang.

_Tentu saja kau harus dapat balasan yang setimpal karena telah membuang mentah-mentah makhluk-makhluk bulat merah indah nan lezat ciptaan Tuhan itu ketimbang mencoba meraup satu gigitan kecil saja! Belum lagi kau sudah dengan seenaknya menolak mereka dengan kata 'ogah' lalu menyebut mereka dengan kata sia—_

"Aku membayar untuk semua daging yang sudah lenyap dalam black-hole di perutmu DAN untuk semua sayur-sayuran itu. Kalau kau memang hanya mau daging, untuk apa minta dibelikan barbeque segala? Memangnya kau tahu berapa harga semuanya?" Sasuke masih mencoba untuk memberikan jawaban rasional, tentu saja, sekalian demi menjaga image-nya.

Sasuke memperlihatkan kemaniakannya terhadap tomat? Duh, apa kata dunia?

"U-uh…" di lain pihak, Naruto tiba-tiba saja mengarahkan pandangan matanya ke ubin batu berwarna abu-abu yang melapisi hampir setiap senti atap tempat mereka berada. Dahinya agak berkernyit, dan mata birunya terus bergerak bolak balik dari kiri ke kanan dan sebaliknya. "H-habiiis, bibi yang di sana tadi itu kelihatannya makan enak sekali. Kupikir rasa dagingnya akan berbeda—_d-dan memang berbeda_—tapi mana kutahu kalau ternyata lebih banyak sayur ketimbang dagingnya…"

Sasuke memandang lurus lagi siluman rubah ini selama beberapa detik.

"…Konyol kau." Dua kata itulah yang akhirnya keluar dari pemuda yang kini berwajah hampir tanpa ekspresi itu—hampir, masih ada kekesalan yang terlihat bercampur dengan rasa muak di sana.

"K-kau yang konyol!" meski terbata, Naruto mencoba membalas lagi. "Terus-terusan kesal hanya karena masalah sepele padahal kau 'kan punya banyak uang!"

"Kau sendiri juga tahu itu uang dari pamanku, Idiot. Aku tidak bisa terus mengorbankan kebutuhanku hanya untuk mengisi balon udara raksasa yang kau sebut perut itu. Aku manusia, Naruto, bukan siluman yang tidak butuh pakaian ataupun sekolah."

Kali ini Narutolah yang terdiam sejenak dalam pandangan yang tidak bisa diartikan sebelum akhirnya memandang penuh rasa marah pada pemuda yang satu. Secercah luka terlihat di antara sinar murka di mata beriris birunya.

"Baiklah kalau itu maumu." Naruto berpindah dari posisi duduknya dan berdiri hampir di sisi Sasuke. Ditatapnya mata hitam itu, lalu diteriakkannya seruan perwakilan kemarahannya, "Biar aku pergi mencari orang lain saja. Toh masih banyak orang di luar sana yang mau memberiku makanan dan tidak terus-terusan memikirkan dirinya sendiri sepertimu!"

"Hn," Sasuke membalas dengan acuh tak acuh dan malah melanjutkan pekerjaannya, "Carilah donatur kaya yang bisa memberimu steak atau apapun yang kau inginkan setiap hari. Jangan kembali dengan merengek-rengek kepadaku kalau kau dipaksa jadi anjing penjaga di rumah si jutawan itu."

Keheningan menyambut Sasuke setelah kata terakhirnya terucapkan. Ia menoleh hanya untuk mendapati sisinya yang telah kosong, menyisakan ia, tusuk-tusuk barbeque yang berserakan, dipan kayu mahogani tanpa hadirin, serta angin yang tiba-tiba berhembus dingin.

Sasuke segera mengerutkan dahi kesal, tapi tetap melanjutkan kegiatan _cleaning service_-nya.

Sebenarnya bukan hanya urusan tomat yang menjadi masalah. Ini juga tentang sikap sang siluman rubah itu sendiri. Bisa tidak sih ia lebih menghargai usaha Sasuke untuk berhemat, sampai-sampai membatalkan rencana untuk membeli barang-barang kebutuhannya, dan menyisihkan semua uang yang bisa ia sisihkan hanya untuk membelikan mereka makanan?

Sasuke bahkan kadang tidak bisa menyebut itu sebagai makanan _mereka_; Naruto sering kali menghabiskan hampir sembilan puluh persen makanan yang ia beli dan menyisakan sepuluh persen saja untuknya. Atau, kasusnya serupa dengan yang ini, menghabiskan semua daging dari barbeque lalu menyisakan sayurnya saja.

Setidak-tidaknya, ia ingin Naruto menyisakan makanannya, menyisihkan sebagian porsi khusus untuk Sasuke … tanda bahwa dalam keadaan sangat lapar pun, Naruto masih mengingat keberadaannya. Atau setidaknya, dalam kasus ini, ia ingin Naruto sedikit saja menunjukkan penyesalan karena telah—

Segala pemikiran Sasuke terhenti saat ia merasakan adanya satu tetes air jatuh ke punggung tangannya yang sedang berada di atas dipan.

Lalu disusul oleh satu tetes lainnya.

Lalu dua lagi.

Dan kemudian ribuan tetes hujan jatuh membasahi bumi dan juga Sasuke.

Sasuke lalu menengadahkan kepalanya hanya untuk mendapati langit biru bersih dan matahari sore yang bersinar cerah, hampir tanpa awan yang seharusnya menjadi ibu dari semua tetes hujan itu.

Sasuke lalu terlihat menunduk dan mengeritkan giginya dalam diam selama dua detik.

"…_damn_."

* * *

><p>"Sasuke brengsek."<p>

Satu langkah berat diambil. Rintik hujan terlihat jatuh semakin lebat.

"Sasuke brengsek!"

Satu langkah lagi menginjak jalan dan membuat genangan air yang menutupi aspal abu-abu di sana terpancar ke sembarang arah.

"SASUKE BRENGSEEEK!"

Kali ini langkah kedua kaki beralaskan sepatu _keds_ oranye itu berhenti.

Sang siluman rubah terlihat mengambil nafas berat setelah teriakan kerasnya barusan. Keringat bercampur air hujan mengaliri pelipis hingga lehernya. Pipinya yang memiliki tiga garis seperti kumis kucing di masing-masing sisinya juga terlihat agak merona karena berjalan cepat sembari terus meracau. Mungkin karena ditambah pula dengan seruan terakhir beberapa detik lalu itu.

Tapi, ada satu hal yang pikirnya seharusnya tak ada namun kini ada di wajahnya.

"Sasuke memang brengsek," ia menyumpah lagi meski lirih kali ini, "…dan tidak seharusnya aku menangis karena kata-kata si sialan itu!"

Naruto cepat-cepat mengusap air mata yang mulai membasahi dengan punggung tangan dan lengan jaket oranyenya yang juga telah basah karena hujan.

Ini membuat sang siluman rubah membisu selama beberapa detik. Sekali ia mendengus, merasakan air juga telah membasahi ujung hidungnya, melemaskan rambut pirang jabriknya. Juga menyadari bahwa matanya masih saja terasa panas dan seperti masih ada sesuatu yang menekan dahinya dari dalam.

"Tapi…"

'_**Carilah donator kaya yang bisa memberimu steak atau apapun yang kau inginkan setiap hari. Jangan kembali dengan merengek-rengek kepadaku kalau kau dipaksa jadi anjing penjaga di rumah si jutawan itu.'**_

"…K-kenapa kau malah menerimaku kalau kau memang terganggu dengan keberadaanku…?"

'_**Aku manusia, Naruto, bukan siluman yang tidak butuh pakaian ataupun sekolah.'**_

"Kenapa kau juga tidak sadar kalau saja aku bisa, sudah lama aku jadi manusia sepertimu!" Pandangannya kembali kabur lagi, dan Naruto tahu persis itu bukan karena hujan. "Dasar brengsek muka dua! Aku benci kau, aku benci kaaau!"

"Memangnya siapa yang sejak enam bulan lalu menjebakku untuk membuka segel lalu terus mengekoriku meski sudah kuusir sedemikian rupa, hah?"

Balasan itu mengejutkan Naruto, membuatnya berbalik segera dan menangkap basah Uchiha Sasuke—dalam keadaan basah juga.

"…Huh. Berhentilah menangis," si pemuda Uchiha menyisir rambutnya yang basah dengan jemari tangan kanannya seraya memandangnya lurus dengan mata hitam kelamnya itu, "…kau membuatku basah, tahu."

"B-brengsek," Naruto menatapnya lalu menyerapahinya dengan lirih tersendat. Justru ada lebih banyak air mata yang menggenangi pelupuk matanya, dan Naruto diam-diam mengutuk dirinya sendiri karena itu. "AKU BENCI KAU, BRENGSEK!"

Naruto menerjang ke arah Sasuke dengan tangan kanan yang terkepal, siap untuk menumbuk keras pipi pemuda berambut hitam angkuh ini. Tetapi apa yang terjadi tidak sesuai rencana; Sasuke malah menangkap tinjunya dengan tangan kiri, membuat tubuh sang siluman rubah terpaku dan pupil dari mata birunya melebar dalam kejut... tapi tak lama.

"Hn," Sasuke memberi gumaman sebagai balasan sebelum tiba-tiba maju selangkah dan meraih lalu menarik kepala pirang itu ke bahu kanannya. "Aku salah. Maafkan aku."

"…A-aku benci kau." Naruto mengulangi kalimat itu dengan lirih meski tangannya telah meraih dan menggenggam erat bagian punggung kemeja biru tua Sasuke sementara ia membenamkan wajahnya di pertemuan leher dan bahu kanan pemuda yang sama.

"Ya, ya," Sasuke membalas sembari menepuk-nepuk punggung siluman rubah berwujud pemuda yang masih saja terasa bergetar itu.

"…Kubunuh kau nanti."

"...Hn," Sasuke membalas lagi, kali ini sambil mengelus punggung yang berlapis jaket oranye basah di hadapan telapak tangannya. "Suatu saat, Naruto, suatu saat nanti…"

Ia memeluk kekasihnya lebih erat lagi. Mata oniksnya tersembunyi di balik kelopak matanya yang terpejam saat ia mengatakan ini.

"…kau bahkan boleh memakanku kalau kau mau."

* * *

><p>Hari sudah senja saat hujan berhenti, menyisakan tetes-tetes air yang tertinggal di ujung dedaunan, tanah dan bangunan yang basah, juga sedikit genangan air di sisi jalan.<p>

Naruto dan Sasuke terlihat berjalan berdampingan, berniat kembali ke apartemen Madara yang menjadi tempat tinggal mereka berdua sejak setengah tahun lalu hingga sekarang.

"Sasuke," Naruto memanggil dari sisi kiri Sasuke.

"Hn?" pemuda yang satu menggumam singkat sebagai balasan sementara ia mengangkat lengan kiri untuk mengintip arlojinya selama beberapa detik, lalu kembali memasukkan telapaknya itu di saku sisi celananya. Agaknya basah membuat ia sedikit merasa kedinginan.

Naruto sendiri ternyata telah menghentikan gerak kakinya dan membuat Sasuke berada selangkah di depannya.

"…Aku lapar."

Dua kata itu sukses membuat Sasuke berhenti seketika dan di detik itu juga berputar 180 derajat ke arah Naruto dengan ekspresi wajah yang hampir tak terbaca—perpaduan antara kaget, heran, pucat, bingung, dan kesal sekaligus. Naruto hanya bisa menyambut itu dengan cengiran hambar dan satu tangan menggaruk kepala berambut pirangnya yang tak gatal.

"Teheee…"

Sasuke lalu menunduk dan membuang nafas sejenak sebelum akhirnya ia memandang ke arah sang Kitsune dan bertanya, "…Kau mau makan apa?"

"Errm…" bola mata Naruto terlihat bergerak dalam ragu sedetik sebelum akhirnya terhenti pada satu tempat yang baru saja sampai ke fokus penglihatannya dan ia memekik, "Ah! Di sana saja! Aku belum pernah mencobanya, Sasuke!"

Sasuke mengikuti arah jari telunjuk Naruto, dan pandangan matanya bertemu dengan sebuah warung makan berbahan bangunan kayu yang terlihat sederhana tetapi apik tertata, dan dilengkapi dengan sebuah papan nama besar di bagian atasnya yang berbunyi: Ichiraku Ramen.

…_yah, setidaknya yang kali ini bukan daging. Ramen tidak mungkin lebih mahal dari barbeque, 'kan?_

* * *

><p>Tujuh belas mangkuk miso ramen dan 5 gelas limun setelahnya, barulah Sasuke menyadari bahwa sejak hari ini seekor siluman rubah yang sangat ia kenal telah mengganti menu kesukaannya dari daging menjadi ramen, dan itu artinya ia harus siap menjadi langganan tetap dari Ichiraku-san… Mau tidak mau ia juga jadi berdoa semoga saja ada <em>take and delivery service<em> di sini supaya ia tidak kerepotan lagi membelinya nanti.

Di lain sisi, ia tentu juga menyadari, hidup menjadi seorang Uchiha Sasuke itu memang tidak mudah dan menyebalkan… apalagi dengan kehadiran seekor siluman rubah bodoh dan rakus—_yang sedang tertawa memuji si pemilik kedai ramen sembari menepuk perut dan sesekali terhenti karena bersendawa_—di sisinya.

Tapi, setidaknya si siluman rubah idiot yang di sana itu miliknya.

"Terima kasih untuk ramennya, Sasuke!"

...dan itu jauh lebih dari cukup baginya.

_**[Fin]**_

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

Wuut. Sasuke's kinda very talkative here, huh? Sorry for d' OOC-ness. *garuk kepala* Segala jenis kesalahan—misstype, missword, dan lainnya—harap dimaklumi dan silahkan langsung ditegur. It's 5.30 already here and my head feels dizzy from typing all night along, LOL.

Kritik, saran, dan apresiasi sangat dinantikan.

**Review if you don't mind, pals!** :)


End file.
